


for you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, but there's romance, demon hunter AU, dom jaehyun, guys i'm not kidding this is the worst thing i've ever written, pain play, sub sicheng, this is really really freaky PLEASE read the description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sicheng knows that Jaehyun is holding back, so he pushes and pushes, trying to get Jaehyun to snap. He breaks nearly every rule they have, which isn’t many, but nothing Jaehyun has done to him so far— whether it was flogging his ass and thighs and cock until they’re red and torn up, or digging nails into Sicheng’s shoulder blades as he fucks him from behind and licking up the bloody mess to spit in his eager mouth— has given him the same thrill as when he’s out getting his leg chewed to the bone by a demon or his clavicles snapped when he jumps out of a five story window and messes up his fall.





	for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhhuhhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/gifts).



> KINKS AND WARNINGS: use of the word slut, pain play, knife play??? more like meat cleaver play, mentions of blood play and cock and ball torture and general violence
> 
> this is really really violent guys so if it triggers you please don't read it jaehyun literally cuts off sichengs fingers and punches him in the face and dislocates his arm  
> this is set in a fictional universe where sicheng has supernatural healing powers and can grow back limbs, also it's kpop fanfiction so when would this ever happen irl anyways lmao. i tried to make it clear that everything is consensual and winwin gets off on doing this and JAEHYUN is the one who needs aftercare, but here's me explicitly saying it just to be sure.

Jaehyun would do anything for Sicheng, even when all Sicheng wants is to be hurt.

 

He tries his best, but he really can’t bring himself to injure Sicheng more than he already is from his job as a demon hunter, especially when all Jaehyun wants to do is reward him. “I heal fast,” Sicheng had told him the first time they met, and has to remind him every time he begs to be punched in the face or marked up with a knife until blood is indistinguishable from sweat. Jaehyun would do anything for his baby, but it seems like Sicheng is asking for more than he can handle.

 

Sicheng knows that Jaehyun is holding back, so he pushes and pushes, trying to get Jaehyun to snap. He breaks nearly every rule they have, which isn’t many, but nothing Jaehyun has done to him so far— whether it was flogging his ass and thighs and cock until they’re red and torn up, or digging nails into Sicheng’s shoulder blades as he fucks him from behind and licking up the bloody mess to spit in his eager mouth— has given him the same thrill as when he’s out getting his leg chewed to the bone by a demon or his clavicles snapped when he jumps out of a five story window and messes up his fall.

 

He can’t take it anymore, so he breaks Jaehyun’s number one rule. While Jaehyun is in class, Sicheng fucks himself to completion, not bothering to clean up the mess of lube and cum afterwards. He almost completely forgets about it until Jaehyun confronts him, cornering him in the kitchen.

 

“What did you do while I was gone today?” It’s an accusation, not a question.

 

Sicheng blinks up at Jaehyun from his seat at the table. “What do you mean?” he asks, feigning innocence

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Jaehyun snarls, striding over to the table and dragging Sicheng up by the collar of his shirt. “You weren’t even trying to hide the fact that you touched yourself and came without my permission, were you.” Sicheng fidgets, but Jaehyun doesn’t give him a chance to think of a reply. “Strip.” Sicheng does so quickly, using his hands to cover himself, trying and failing not to get hard simply from the thought of what Jaehyun’s about to do to him.

 

“Turn around,” Jaehyun orders, leaving the kitchen briefly and letting Sicheng work up a sweat, before returning with something Sicheng can’t see.

 

“Hands on the table, sweetheart.”

 

Sicheng is trembling through his whole body but he obeys, placing both hands on the stained kitchen table, fingers splayed.

 

“How many times did you cum without permission while I was gone?” Jaehyun asks sweetly, stroking a hand in a pseudo-comforting manner down the side of Sicheng’s face, wiping away some of the sweat that is gathering there.

 

Sicheng swallows heavily. “Four times.”

 

Jaehyun draws his hand away and brings it back just as abruptly, punching Sicheng across the face so hard he can hear his jaw crack.

 

“Slut.”

 

Sicheng cries out in shock, nearly falling to the floor. He’s only kept steady by his hands that are still firmly planted on the table, and Jaehyun yanking him back up by the hair. “Easy there, sweet thing,” Jaehyun laughs, back to his deceptively soothing tone. He leaves Sicheng momentarily, and Sicheng has to hold back a desperate whine when he realizes that it's to grab the freshly sharpened meat cleaver lying on the counter. He's nearly shaking out of his own skin in anticipation; this is what he wants, what he’s been craving for ages.

 

“Four times?” Sicheng nods jerkily. “So, I believe that’s four fingers you don’t deserve anymore.” Jaehyun hums in thought. “Do you want them all on one hand, or two from either hand?”

 

Sicheng responds without words, unable to talk with the way his jaw is throbbing. He tucks the thumb of his right hand under the table, leaving the four other fingers pressed together on top. Jaehyun laughs again incredulously. “Damn, you’re so eager for this. Is it even a punishment?” He grabs Sicheng’s other hand, twisting it behind his back, not stopping even when Sicheng whines loudly in protest, until he hears the pop of Sicheng’s shoulder coming out of its socket. A moan is ripped out of Sicheng’s throat, and despite the way his face is contorted in pain and he has sweat pouring from his temples, he’s achingly hard, has been ever since Jaehyun had grabbed him and ordered him to strip in the middle of the kitchen. Jaehyun can see his hips rocking back and forth minutely, precum sliding down his length.

 

“What a disgusting little pain slut,” he tisks, and without further warning brings the cleaver down so hard it embeds itself in the tabletop, severing clean through the bone of Sicheng’s four fingers. Sicheng yells, body convulsing as he cums, and this time he can’t catch himself when he collapses.

 

Jaehyun grabs gauze he had placed on the floor next to the table, hurriedly wrapping Sicheng’s mutilated hand with shaking fingers and holding it tightly until it stops gushing blood. Sicheng is crying, sobs wracking his body and dislocated arm dangling uselessly, and he sits and lets Jaehyun hold his hand until his own tears slow and he can hear Jaehyun’s quiet sobs.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers hoarsely, and Jaehyun gives him a watery smile.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Sicheng takes his no longer bleeding hand and uses it to force his shoulder back into place, wincing. “I’ll go see Taeyong and get myself fixed up first thing tomorrow. You don’t have to worry,” he says, cradling Jaehyun’s face in his good hand and kissing him softly until Jaehyun's shoulders stop shaking, ignoring the soreness of his own jaw. He can already feel the swelling going down, anyways.

 

Anything for his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm... so sorry  
> please yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachigutz)
> 
> if you want to read a nice, less violent version of this au where there's actual plot (or just want some backstory), i have it [here](https://twitter.com/geminiszn/status/1018615869402951680)
> 
> (don't @ me but it's called "for you" bc jaehyun is doing this for sicheng but also bc i wrote this for my baby)


End file.
